gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Portale:Episodi
'Prima Stagione' 'Seconda Stagione' 'Terza Stagione' 'Quarta Stagione' {|border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin-top:1em; margin-bottom:1em; background:#991199; border:3px #999999 solid; border-collapse:collapse;" |-bgcolor="#991199" !# !Immagine !Titolo !Prima TV !Canzoni |- |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'01' |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| "La nuova Rachel" |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| USA:13/09/12 ITA: 25/09/12 |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"|Chasing Pavements , Call Me Maybe, It's Time, Never Say Never, New York State of Mind, Americano/Dance Again |- |bgcolor="#E0AFEE " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999" |Benvenuti alla NYADA! Le lezioni sono appena iniziate e Rachel ha già avuto la sua dose di accoglienza newyorkese: “Fai schifo!” è la prima cosa che le dice la sua nuova insegnante di danza Cassandra July. Lei e Finn non si sentono da due mesi, le manca Kurt e la sua compagna di stanza la delizia con il sonoro dei suoi incontri amorosi. Incontra Brody nel bagno comune alle 3 notte, che poi si scopre essere un ottimo nuovo amico. Tornati in Ohio, le cose sono molto cambiate Sue è diventata mamma e ha una nuova capo cheerleader, Kitty, e le Nuove Direzioni sono ormai popolari. Dopo essere diventati amiconi con cheerios e giocatori di football, non permettono ad Unique di essere se stessa. Blaine, Tina, Brittany e Unique bramano per diventare la “nuova Rachel” e si affrontano, la nuova Rachel sarà Blaine. Anche Kurt è ancora a Lima e lavora alla caffetteria in attesa di poter ri-fare al’audizione per la NYADA. Si tengono i provini per entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni si presentano due ragazzi speciali: Marley e Jake. Lei ottiene un posto subito, mentre Jake, che scopriamo essere il fratellastro segreto di Puck, dovrà migliorare il suo atteggiamento. Quello che il gruppo non sa di Marley è che è la figlia della cuoca che loro prendono tanto in giro. Le Nuove Direzioni abbandonano la popolarità e tornano il gruppo di losers. Blaine convince Kurt a dare una smossa alla sua vita e decide di trasferirsi a New York, giusto in tempo per salvare Rachel dalla depressione. |- |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'02' |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| "Britney 2.0" |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| USA:20\09\12 ITA: 02\10\12 |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"|Hold It Against Me, Boys/Boyfriend, Womanizer,3, (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy, Oops... I Did it Again, Gimme More, Everytime. |- |bgcolor="#E0AFEE " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Essere bocciati e non poter andare avanti con la propria vita non è semplice e se ne accorge subito Brittany. La sua idea ingenua di poter ripetere l'ultimo anno in modo perfetto viene molto presto disillusa: i suoi voti sono pessimi e Sue la caccia dalla squadra delle Cheerios. In più, il suo rapporto con Santana è sempre più difficile vista la distanza: la ragazza, infatti, si è trasferita a Louisville per l’università ed ha pochissimo tempo da dedicare alla fidanzata. Visto lo stato di depressione in cui cade Brittany, Will decide di dedicare nuovamente la settimana al suo idolo Britnay Spears, in modo da farle tornare l’ispirazione grazie alla musica. Nel frattempo a New York, Kurt e Rachel hanno trovato un enorme loft, completamente vuoto e in una zona malfamata della città, ma comunque un loft tutto loro nella Grande Mela. Le cose per Rachel continuano a non andare molto bene alla NYADA, poichè Cassandra l’ha anche esclusa dal corso di Tango perchè pensa sia priva di "sex appeal", e il fatto di non sentire Finn da mesi peggiora solo le cose. Kurt annuncia di voler fare uno stage a Vogue.com e suggerisce a Rachel di smuovere la situazione dicendo che deve mostrare il suo lato sexy a Cassandra. Dunque Rachel decide di chiedere a Brody di aiutarla con un numero, ma nonostante tutto, Cassandra non cede. Rachel ha uno scatto di rabbia e la riversa addosso all’insegnate che la caccia dalla sua lezione; il provvedimento dura poco, ma la ragazza non avrà vita facile nella scuola. Per coronare il loro balletto sensuale, Brody dichiara il suo interesse per Rachel, ma per lei c’è ancora solo Finn. Tornati in Ohio, Brittany sta vivendo lo stesso percorso di autodistruzione di Britney Spears, compreso la rasatura, la lite con un "paparazzo" e la pessima esibizione in playback di "Gimme More", figuraccia in cui coinvolge anche tutto il Glee Club. Ad aiutarla ad uscire dal tunnel, ci pensano il suo nuovo amico Sam, Will ed Emma, che le fanno da tutor per alzare la media dei suoi voti, in modo tale da tornare in squadra. Nonostante gli avvertimenti di Tina e Unique, Marley si prende una cotta per il donnaiolo Jake. Come previsto, però, il suo cuore viene spezzato, dato che lui, dopo averla illusa, inizia ad uscire con Kitty, la nuova cheerio. Puck torna per parlare con il suo fratellastro, e lo convince ad entrare nel Glee Club. Marley chiude la puntata cantando una ballata malinconica. |- |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'03' |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| "Cambio di look" |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| USA:27\09\12 ITA: 09\10\12 |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"|Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Celebrity Skin, The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed, A Change Would Do You Good. |- |bgcolor="#E0AFEE " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Will non riesce più a trovare l’ispirazione per portare avanti il Glee Club, seguendo i consigli di Sue, però, decide di ritrovare la carica inseguendo un nuovo sogno: far parte di una commissione che faccia valorizzare l’importanza dell’arte nel processo educativo nelle scuole. Questo potrebbe portarlo via dalla suola per qualche mese, Emma è d’accordo, ma noi?! Blaine, da quando Kurt se ne è andato, è un pò depresso, diciamo che avere un fidanzato preso dalla emozionante nuova vita non aiuta. Così decide di candidarsi contro Brittay come Presidente del corpo studentesco. Entrambi hanno due vice Artie (Kevin McHale) per lei e Sam per lui, Brittany e il biondino non sono molto “materiale eleggibile”, quindi abbiamo il primo makeover dalla puntata per prepararli per il dibattito. Blaine e Artie sono agguerriti e conpetenti, Brittany e Sam….sono Brittany e Sam. Blaine diventa il primo presidente gay del McKinley, ma tutta questa distrazione non basta per fargli dimenticare che Kurt è lontano. A tenere occupato il fidanzato nella Grande Mela è un appassionante e sfavillante nuovo lavoro: uno stage a Vogue.com come assistente della ex stilista Isabelle Klempt, interpretata da Sua Maesta della moda Sarah Jessica Parker. L’entusiasmo nel giornale online non è al massimo visto che Isabelle, molto sconsolata dal fallimento della sua linea di vestiti, non riesce a tirare fuori idee creative dai giornalisti; molto poco realisticamente ci pensa Kurt che porta illegalmente Rachel nel guardaroba del giornale per girare un video clip da presentare alla sua capa. Quando Isabelle li becca in flagrante decide di assecondarli e realizza con loro il video e un makeover alla ragazza. D’ora in poi dimenticatevi la Rachel acqua e sapone perchè Lea Michele è una bomba sexy. Ad accorgersene per primo è Brody, che la porta in giro per la città a ballare, cantare e mangiare gelato e riesci anche a farsi invitare a cena a casa sua. “Ho capito rimaniamo solo amici” dice Brody solo un secondo prima di baciarla. Proprio mentre la nuova Rachel iniziava una nuova storia, qualcuno bussa alla porta: Finn è tornato! |- |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'04' |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| "Fine di una storia" |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| USA:04\10\12 ITA: TBA |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"|Barely Breathing, Give Your Heart a Break, Teenage Dream, Don't Speak, Mine, The Scientist |- |bgcolor="#E0AFEE " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Finn, arrivato a New York, confessa a Rachel di essere stato congedato dall'esercito dopo solo 16 giorni. Lei gli propone di entrare alla NYADA, ma lui non è molto convinto. Intanto arriva anche Blaine, in anticipo di due settimane. Kurt è molto felice della sorpresa, ma Blaine gli rivela che lo ha tradito perché si sentiva terribilmente solo. Contemporaneamente Rachel confessa a Finn che ha baciato Brody, perché sola e preoccupata, visto che Finn non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi e alle telefonate. Sia Finn che Blaine la mattina dopo le confessioni, ritornano a Lima. Intanto il Prof. Schuester viene assunto per il lavoro di cui aveva chiesto l'incarico. Per iniziare a lavorare dovrebbe trasferirsi a Washington D.C., ma Emma non vuole partire. Anche Santana e Brittany hanno una crisi: Brittany si sente sola e Santana si sente in colpa per i radi incontri con la fidanzata. Santana così raggiunge la decisione di prendersi una pausa dalla relazione. Rachel raggiungerà Finn per parlare di ciò che è successo, arrivando alla conclusione della relazione. |- |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'05' |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| "The Role You Were Born to Play" |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| USA:08\11\12 ITA: TBA |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| |- |bgcolor="#E0AFEE " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| |- |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'06' |bgcolor="#DF73FF" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| "Glease" |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| USA:15\11\12 ITA: TBA |bgcolor="#E0AFEE"| |- |bgcolor="#E0AFEE " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi